The Hardest Bite
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell has been summoned to Dartmore at Holmes request. Her life is in danger from a beast that ravages the moor. Holmes and Watson must stop and protect her from this menace.


Chapter 1

I slept on the train in a compartment. Holmes played cards next door with Watson. He discarded sighing as he sat back in his seat.

"Holmes, you've been acting broody ever since we left London."

"I am sorry, my friend. I am thinking about the argument I had with Russell earlier."

"What argument?" Watson asked, as he discarded.

"She did not want to come with us to Dartmore. I ordered her to pack and we fought. I don't know where she gets such a disagreeable attitude from."

Watson smiled looking at his cards. Holmes looked at him clearing his throat.

"Say what you need to say, Watson."

"Holmes, if the child acquired a disagreeable attitude then she got it from you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I remember the many times I told you to rest or to take it easy and you refused."

"Don't be ridiculous." Holmes said, looking at his cards.

The train whistle woke me. I moved my heavy head to see light shining into the small room. I sat up looking over at the body beside me snoring. I got up dressing fixing my hair in the small mirror noticing my husband looking at me as he sat up in his white sleepwear. Turning, I looked at him watching him adjust to being awake.

"Russell, are we still fighting?"

"Yes."

"Very well." He said, sighing.

"Holmes, it may surprise you to know that women are not cattle. We do not go to a man because he orders us."

"I am well aware of woman's fight for equality, Russell."

"I was studying for an exam, Holmes. That is important for me, not traveling to some barren waist land because my husband orders me to." I said, turning to look at him.

"I needed you to come, Russell. You made it clear that you would refuse to come and I found no choice but to demand that you come."

"Don't do it again."

He watched me go out in the hallway leaving him alone.

We rode in a black car driven by a chauffeur of Sir Henry's to his home. The rain pelted the car as he drove on.

"Lovely spot, Holmes." I said, glaring at him. Watson looked between us picking up on the tenseness. Holmes looked at me then at Watson.

Sir Henry looked like I imagined. He grayed at the sides with alert brown eyes. His belly shot out some, but from Uncle John's greeting of the man he hadn't changed. Holmes shook his hand then he motioned to me. The man smiled greeting me.

"I never thought Sherlock Holmes would marry, but I see why he did you are enchanting."

"Thank you." I said, looking at Holmes.

We ate a leisurely meal consisting of chicken, potatoes and plum cake for desert. I decided to slip away and explore the house. Pictures lined the wall in the hallway of days past. A few were of Holmes and Watson standing on the grounds outside.

"We were in our thirties." Uncle John said, behind me feeling me jump "I am sorry, Mary."

"That's all right. What is this one of?" I asked, pointing to Holmes standing by a little building in a meadow.

"It's on a place called the Black Tor."

"Oh, yes I remember." I said, looking at the picture.

"Holmes has not changed since then."

"His temper flares up more than it did."

"Mary, don't be mad at Holmes for long. This place really is worth a visit." He said, touching my arm.

"I stopped being mad on the train. "

He kissed my head going past me into the sitting room.

After drinking to much wine I decided to go to bed. My room next door to Uncle Johns was large with a bed in the middle of the room. Rugs and tapestries were all over the room making the room colorful and bright. As I looked around for my bed clothes I found that my nightgown had been neatly put under the pillow. After letting my hair down I laid down in the bed listening to the wind outside. I don't remember going to sleep, but I did remember waking.

A howling outside woke me from a deep slumber. I got up not waking Holmes getting my robe. As I tied it around me I walked over to the window looking out. Rain went all different directions as lightening hit the ground. On the hill over I saw a man when the flash lit the ground. He looked at the house stock still. The lightening hit again and he vanished. I looked all around not seeing him.

I left before anyone was up walking along the gravel road to the hill I saw the man. The land was secluded with rock formations and a swamp area on the moor. I looked all around not seeing a dwelling of any kind. Looking back at the house I had decided to press on and explore.

Walking further down the road I saw sheep on the hillside eating. It started to rain lightly as the wind picked up. A haunting howl went over the moor making me stop in my tracks. It was such a sad howl like a creature in agony. I bite my lip knowing that by now Holmes had been up and probably asking where I could be. I walked on seeing a small abandoned shack on the hillside. Climbing up I heard growling and I froze. It was coming from inside the building. Walking slowly over I saw a large beast of a dog ripping something to shreds. I backed away quietly being grabbed from behind with a black gloved hand placed over my mouth. The man pulled me away down the road. He let me go making me look at him. Holmes stood there in a black coat and felt hat looking angry.

"Holmes!" I said

"Would you care to tell me what you are doing?"

"I am on a walk."

"I see that you also forgot to wake someone and tell them."

"I am over twenty and I have my gun." I said, patting my pocket.

"Next time if it is not to much trouble would you let me know that you are going to walk for miles through the countryside?"

"Why Holmes, I do believe you are concerned for my safety." I said, smiling.

He came closer putting his black gloved hands on my cheeks searching my eyes. I felt his fingers move up and down my cheeks. I knew what was to come as his face came closer. I closed my eyes not noticing that he lifted his head looking at something. I opened my eyes seeing his attention not on me, but something up the hill. I turned seeing the large dog looking at us then running off.

"Russell, wait here." He said, going up the hillside.

"Holmes."

"Do as I say!" He shouted.

I stuck my tongue out in his direction then stood watching him edge his way past the little dwelling to look around. He came back down in a daze thinking. I followed him without a word back to the house. As we entered Uncle John walked over hugging me and then listening as Holmes whispered something in his ear. Watson looked alarmed as Holmes stepped away from him. I looked between them seeing the expressions on their faces.

That evening I walked out into the hallway seeing Watson and Holmes putting on their coats and hats as they talked quietly.

"Where are you two going?" I asked

They looked at me like naughty children.

"We are just going for an evening walk." Holmes said

"At ten?" I asked

"We find walking at ten to be good for the health." Uncle John said

"Let me get my coat."

"Russell." Holmes said

"Holmes, you are not leaving me here. You order me to come here and then you say I can't come out there to investigate. I have had it!"

"Russell, I was going to ask you if you have your gun still."

"Oh, yes." I said, feeling foolish.

We walked out in the chilly air with a full moon. I could hear Watson whistling a funny little tune behind me as Holmes went on ahead.

A loud howling made us stop. Holmes looked around the landscape tracking the sound.

"Mary." Watson whispered, coming over to me "If Holmes say's run then you run as fast as you can."

"I will."

He nodded looking over at Holmes.

"This way." Holmes said, walking off the road to the moor. Watson took my hand leading us through the labyrinth of what looked like mud patches and soft ground.

The howl made Holmes turn his head looking past us. His eyes sharpened looking intently at the something.

"What is it, Holmes?" Watson asked

"Watson, I think it is time to proceed quickly to the tor."

"Why?" I asked

"A very ferocious beast is coming across the moor at us. Now Run!" He said, taking off in a sprint. Watson pulled me along quickly.

I told myself not to look back just run. We made it past the swamp land to the hill. It was steep and rocky climbing was difficult. Holmes ran up the hill like a monkey as Watson helped me.

The hound howled again this time even closer. I tripped on a rock falling to the ground. Watson pulled me up roughly.

"Watson faster!" Holmes shouted

"Let me go!" I shouted

"No, come on!"

Holmes took out his revolver ready to strike down anything that came at us. He watched us run towards him at a faster rate. He followed us the rest of the way up to the tor. By the time we arrived at the top my side hurt. Holmes looked below not seeing the beast.

"It's gone." Holmes said

"It…can't be." Watson said, out of breath.

I walked over looking below not seeing a thing.

"We'll stay in the old shack for a few hours." Holmes said

They both looked one more time before turning making their way to the dark little shack. I looked over looking around every inch of the hillside not seeing a thing.

"Russell!" Holmes called

"Coming." I said, turning to follow them.

Holmes watched Watson enter the little shack then he turned looking at me.

"Holmes, I have a feeling." I said

Suddenly, I heard a growl and then something very heavy pouncing me to the ground. I screamed loudly feeling sharp teeth digging into my shoulder. Holmes shot at the creature as Watson did. It ran off whimpering down the hill. Holmes rushed over with Watson to my still body.

"Russell!" Holmes shouted, as he lifted me up against him. My body sagged like a rag doll. The silence unnerved the two men.

Watson felt my neck trying to feel for a pulse as Holmes looked at him.

"She's alive." He said, helping Holmes lift me up more so he could see my shoulder. Blood stained my coat from the gashes the teeth made. "Holmes, we have to get her to Sir Henry's."

"I don't think that dog will be causing us any trouble tonight." Holmes said

He lifted me into his arms nodding to Watson to go on. Sir Henry stood up out of his chair hearing the front door open. He came out seeing a shocking sight.

"Sir Henry, I will need hot water and any bandages you can spare, also some strong scissors." He said

Sir Henry ran off as Holmes and Uncle John raced up the stairs with me. Holmes laid me on the bed and I started to flop around like a fish out of water. Watson held me as Holmes did.

"She's having convulsions!" Uncle John said "There starting to stop."

I slowly moved stopping at once. Holmes looked scared as Watson patted his hand.

"Don't worry, my dear fellow. I am not going to let her die."

Uncle John laid me on my side on the bed.

"There is no easy way to do this." He said, yanking hard ripping the shoulder of my coat. Holmes and he looked at the blood soaked blouse. The gashes were rigid and oozing blood. "Holmes, get me anything to stop the bleeding."

Holmes walked away coming back with a white wash cloth from the bathroom. Watson put the cloth over my wound. Sir Henry came in with a servant carrying everything that was needed. He took the scissors looking at the men around him.

"Could you all leave?"

"Yes, of course." Sir Henry said

"I am staying." Holmes said

"Please Holmes, I need room to work."

"Come Holmes." Sir Henry said

Holmes looked down at my still body then at Watson who nodded. He left closing the door sighing.

Chapter 2

My foggy brain didn't register anything that was happening after the attack. I wanted to stay in the abyss, but a voice called to me. At first it was faint and then became louder every time. My head could not remember names or places. This voice however made me feel safe.

"Russell?"

My limp hand was being held by someone. The gentle rubbing and the voice brought me back to reality. I should feel pain, but somehow it had been blocked out.

"Holmes, let her rest." Another voice said

I moved my head against the comforting pillow shivering from a chill. My eyes slowly opened to reveal some very blurry shapes hovering over me.

"Russell?"

I blinked trying to clear my vision. A hand caressed my cheek making it difficult to keep my eyes open. Losing the fight I let the darkness take over.

I woke the next day winching as sunlight filled the room. Someone had pulled back the curtains making it very difficult to sleep. Moving my head I found the guilty party sitting in a green arm chair in the corner by the bed staring at me. He looked pale and haggard in the same clothes he wore last night.

"Holmes?" I said, weakly.

"I see you have decided to join the living once again." He said, as he got up from the chair coming around to sit on the bed looking at me.

"What time is it?"

"Two."

I sighed looking at the window's winching at the light.

"Watson said you were very lucky."

"I don't remember much of last night."

He took a slow, quiet breath looking at me. I reached over touching his hand on his lap feeling his fingers moving over mine.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"That might be from the fever."

"Fever?" I asked, touching my head feeling warmth.

"Watson said that is normal with this type of injury."

He looked at me curiously as I moved my head to the side closing my eyes. I felt him move closer leaning over his lips went to my temple.

"You scared me last night. We brought you back and you had convulsions." He said gently against my skin.

"I am sorry." I said, moving my head feeling his lips travel down my face.

Holmes was not affectionate by nature, but when he chose to be it meant that he is worried about my welfare or on a whim. Either reason was a welcome change from the life he and I shared.

His lips made their way to my lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. He moved back looking at me as I looked at him.

"Holmes?"

"I know, Russell, I know."

I watched him get up and leave as if the last few minutes didn't even happen. He shut the door leaving me alone in the quiet peace I wanted.

I slept again until I felt someone shaking me. My eyes slid back to reveal Uncle John hovering over me. The light of day had disappeared as night took over.

"Mary, I wanted to check your wound and I brought you some soup."

"Where's Holmes?"

"He went out with Sir Henry." He said, as he moved me to the side.

I winched as he pulled back the bandage.

"Is it infected?"

"No, thank goodness. I am going to put some medicine in the wound this will sting."

I closed my eyes waiting hearing him take a lid off the brown jar he held. When he said it would sting he was not lying. I could hear myself screaming as I convulsed clawing at the pillow with my hands.

"Easy." He said, putting a white cloth over the wound "It's over."

I breathed and out fast feeling the cloth being taken off and a new bandage covering the gash.

"All done." He said, pulling me back onto my back. "Now, time for some soup."

"I don't think I can eat."

"Just eat a little." He said, lifting the spoon to my lips. I felt the warm soothing liquid go down my throat. My stomach gratefully took it in.

After the last drop of soup disappeared he set the bowl down beside his chair on the floor then took my hand.

"Do you think they are all right?"

"Yes, Mary."

The familiar howling made me shiver. I gripped Watson's hand as he looked towards the window. He started to stand, but I would not let him go.

"No." I said

"It's all right. I just want to look." He said, patting my shaking hand. He let me go walking over to the window looking out.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing, just blackness." He said

The howl came again I put the pillow over my head to block out the sound. Watson looked over in the next hill seeing a figure.

"Mary, I'll be back." He said, going to the door.

"No, don't leave me!" I said

It was to late. I winched getting up out of bed. Trying to get my robe on I gave up going out the door hearing the front door close. I started down the stairs and felt dizzy. Stopping, I blinked seeing the stairs move around then stop. Shaking my head, I reached the bottom going to the front door ignoring the throbbing in my shoulder. I opened the front door gasping as the wind hit me with its cold hands. The rain slashed down at me as I ran outside looking around.

"Uncle John!" I screamed, feeling the pebbles hurt my bare feet. I ran stumbling through the dark. "Uncle John!"

My night gown dripped with water. I shook looking around blinking as everything blurred. The howling made me look around breathing in and out quickly.

"Holmes!" I yelled

I ran again further out trying to find someone. The wind was unforgiving as I climbed the hill that I saw that man. Watson and he had vanished making me feel lost. I went down stumbling falling down the hill rolling till I stopped in the road. I lifted my head slowly seeing a figure standing in the middle of the road staring at me.

"Holmes." I said, weakly before passing out.

I moved in bed with fever fidgeting as Watson dabbed my head with a cold clothe. Holmes burst in the room with his coat still on coming over to the bed.

"Is she all right?"

"The walk she did last night did not do her any good." Watson said "Her fever has gotten higher."

Holmes sighed reaching down touching my hot head.

"I think it's a good thing that I found her."

"It's my fault." Holmes said

"Holmes, you could not have foreseen this."

Holmes walked out without another word. He sat beside a fire in the sitting room deep in thought as he stared at the flames flickering in the fireplace. Watson came down seeing him.

"Drink Holmes?"

When Holmes did not answer Watson went over to the drinks trolley by the wall and poured brandy into two crystal glasses. Holmes looked at the glass then at Watson.

"No."

"Holmes, it will do you good."

Holmes sighed taking the glass offered drinking some then he stared at the flames again. Watson sat across from him drinking looking at Holmes.

Sir Henry came in seeing them.

"How is Mrs. Holmes?" He asked, coming over to sit between them on the brown leather couch.

"Her fever is still high, but I have reason to believe it will be down by morning."

"Poor child."

"She's a strong young woman. She will pull through."

Holmes quietly drank from his glass again nodding. Watson sat in a chair by the bed dozing as I moved around in the bed. Holmes stayed downstairs in the same place staring at the flickering flames.

Morning light crept in the house stirring up the occupants. Watson woke with a start rubbing his tired face seeing that I lay still glistening with perspiration. He got up leaning over to feel my head. I moved it moaning gently against his touch.

"Thank goodness." He said

Holmes leaned over me touching my cheeks. I opened my eyes blinking slowly looking at him.

"Holmes." I said, weakly.

"Russ." He said, as he searched my eyes "I am sending you home."

"Home? Why?"

"There is nothing you can do now. Watson will take you to Sussex and I will follow later."

"Not without you."

"My dear child, I would like nothing better than to have you here, but it is safer if you leave."

I slowly lifted my hand to his head touching his hair.

"Don't worry, nothing will harm me." He said

"You better come back to me."

"I will." He said, before leaned closer kissing me.

Holmes carried me onto the train to a private compartment. I sat down on the seat letting him go. He kissed my head going to the door. I looked at him for a moment as he looked at me then he vanished.

The loll of the train made me sleepy as we made our long trip home. The door closed causing me to move. The smell of food made my stomach come alive. Watson put a silver lidded tray down on the seat beside him lifting the lid the smell of sandwiches and coffee made my mouth water. I sat up slowly aware that a blanket had been spread over me.

"I am glad you are up." He said

"What did you bring?"

"Ham and cheese sandwiches and coffee." He said, handing me a white plate with a sandwich on top.

"Thank you." I said, wincing some.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking at me with his doctor's eyes.

"Yes, my shoulders stiff."

He smiled watching me bite into the food. I chewed slowly looking down.

"Mary, I know how you feel."

I looked at him as he looked at me.

"It's silly really. I know Holmes can take care of himself, but I still worry."

"It's not silly at all. I used to worry about him to, but your right he is old enough to take care of himself."

I smiled faintly taking another bite of my sandwich watching him eat as well.

Chapter 3

I healed at the cottage sleeping and eating for fun. Uncle John let me out of my room after a week. I walked the shoreline waiting for confirmation from Holmes that he is coming home.

At the end of the second week I paced in the sitting room. Uncle John came back from town shaking his head meaning there were no letters. I studied my Hebrew in the sitting room the next day. Taking my glasses off to rub my eyes hearing the front door open and close loudly.

"Anything from town?" I asked

When there was no answer I put my glasses back on and got up walking out into the hallway seeing Holmes standing there as if frozen.

"Holmes?"

"Hello Russell."

He took his coat off glancing at me before going into his lab. I blinked not understanding what just happened. Walking in the room I saw he stood by his large wooden bookshelf by the windows at the left of the room looking intently at the top row of books.

"Russell, you have a disagreeable look upon your face."

"You come here without as much as a wire to let us know you are still alive and then you come waltzing in without an explanation?"

He looked at me as he picked the blue book he wanted.

"This sudden anger is very unattractive." He said, as he opened the book he held reading the first page.

"Are you not going to tell me what happened?"

"What is there to tell, the animal has been stopped and now the people of Dartmore are safe."

"You could have called."

"Why would I do that?"

"I am your wife. A painful truth that gets more and more painful as time goes by. I deserve some thought."

"Have I not been a model husband, my dear Russell?"

"You want me to answer that?"

He shut the book he held walking over to me.

"There is the Russell I married. A worried wife is not who you are. I do not wish to worry you, nor do I wish to fight. I want a partner and that is what you are to me."

I had to agree that I had to stop this obsessive worry over him. There were times that I did feel myself worrying over his welfare, but deep down I always knew he would come through.

"All right, Holmes." I said, sticking out my hand to him. He looked down at it for a moment.

"I am afraid a handshake will not do."

With his free hand he pulled me to him closing my lips with a passionate kiss that made my toes tingle.


End file.
